


Leaf Me Alone

by Stereksale7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, based off a post i saw, kind of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereksale7/pseuds/Stereksale7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek never should have let Isaac drag him to this party...(he doesn't even like parties!) Sulking, Derek is about to call a cab to leave until the cute guy from his Forensics 101 class shows up<br/>Update: For everyone leaving nasty comments, I did not mean to post the last version that only had a description, notes, and key-smash, my phone froze and posted it, I apologize. So here's the computer-written version. ♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaf Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a Tumblr post about weird things drunk people do, and there was a part about leaves, but i'm not going to spoil the whole fic aha  
> Basically I saw the post and thought "this would make a good Sterek fic" and this came to be  
> I'm also beta-less, so any mistakes are my own, sorry! x  
> 

Derek should have never let Isaac drag him to this party. He always hated parties, they were too loud, drunk people were only fun when you were drunk, which Derek barely drank, and he always felt like people were always mentally undressing him with their eyes. For all those reasons, Derek tried to avoid parties at all costs. But, sadly, Isaac Lahey and his puppy-dog eyes that no one could say no to came into his life in the form of his college roommate, which brought him to where he currently is: at the epitome of Derek's party-induced nightmares, a college party.

Ah yes, the college party, there was nothing like it. It was basically a typical high-school house party, but on metaphorical steroids. Enough alcohol to kill someone with, weed for every party goer, and more than half the college's populace shoved into one medium-sized frat house. Derek hated it.

After getting "bedroom eyes" multiple times, drunk people "accidentally" falling onto his lap, getting offered watered-down beer or a half-smoked blunt by almost every drunk frat boy, Derek decided he needed some fresh air and went outside to sit on the stoop of the house. He had to shoo away a couple that were basically pornographically making out, but it was worth it, because now he had fresh air, and the closest semblance of quiet he could get.

'Do I wait for Isaac to get his ass out here and take us home, or do I call a cab? No, no Isaac will be _wayy_ too drunk to drive us home, but I _could_   get his keys from him. No, no that won't work either, I have no idea where the puppy-eyed bastard even is. I'll just call a cab and have Isaac find a way to get himself home. The ass will probably stay here anyways, wake up with some other hot one-night-stand that he'll never talk to again. Dick' Derek mused to himself.

'Do I even have enough money for a-' Derek's thoughts were cut off by the sight in front of him: the cute guy, from his Forensics 101 Class,  _Stiles_ , his mind supplied. The guy that Derek's been stricken with since the first day of class, between his ability to completely sarcastically sass their professor one minute, to being able to answer every question their Prof throws at him the next, his whiskey-colored Bambi-esq eyes, smattering of moles, and artfully-styled bedhead, Derek was a complete mushy mess of feelings whenever in his presence. And, now here he was in the flesh, the beautiful, pale, mole-splattered flesh, and he was..staring right at him. If you could call it staring. It was more squinted-eyed glaring, that was softened by the guy's obviously drunk demeanor, and gentle swaying. 

"Uh...hi..?" Derek said

"You, you look grumpy, stop being grumpy, grumpy-cat man." Stiles slurred.

"Excuse me?" Derek asked, slightly offended, Laura was always talking about his resting bitch face, and now the object of his fantasies just straight-forwardly pointed it out, great.

"You look too grumpy, you shouldn't look grumpy, you should smile all the time like you do in Foren-Forensics..,uh wait hold on I'm gon-, gonna fix it." Stiles said, walking away towards...wait...is he walking towards the tree? What the hell is he doing? Derek asked himself.

Stiles stumbled over to the tree, and then seemed to be intently staring at it. Or as intently as someone drunk off their ass could. And then, seemingly finding what he was looking for, pulled off a leaf from one of the branches, and then stumbled back over to Derek, plopping himself down on the stoop beside him.

"He...here" Stiles slurred while clumsily handing Derek a leaf, an orange one splotched with red, a rather pretty one Derek thought to himself, as he took it, his confusion showing on his face.

"Uh... thank you?" Derek said

"Do you like it?" Stiles said in return

Derek looked down at the leaf, and thought to himself how his drunken crush just stumbled his way back and forth across the beer bottle covered lawn, just to give him a leaf. The thought made Derek grin, which caused Stiles to say

"Ah-ha! See Derek?1 I- I knew it would make you feel better! Now you're all- all happy and your face looks all pretty, well not like your face doesn't always look pretty because it  _does_   trust me, bu-but it looks a bajillion times better when you smile. Like seriously your smile could li-like cause world peace." Stiles drunkedly rambled.

Derek went through a range of emotions, the most prevalent being surprise. Did Stiles just call him pretty? Stiles thinks he's pretty, and his smile's pretty? Why didn't he ever say anything? Derek always thought Stiles didn't even know his name, let alone think he's attractive...Derek's grin grew wider, which brought upon a very nice sounding gasp from Stiles, and large, strong hands framing his face.

"I..thank you? I mean...yeah thank you Stiles, it did help." Derek said while delighting in the fact that Stiles hands were slowly tracing his smile over and over again.

"You know my name?!" Stiles exclaimed, his hands leaving Derek's face to flail upwards, causing him to almost fall over, if it wasn't for Derek grabbing a hold of his arms to steady him.

"Yeah I do, i'm as surprised as you are that you know my name too." Derek said.

"Dude! Of course I know your name I've had a huge crush on you for  _months!"_  Stiles said, blushing when he realized what he just said, which must mean he's sobering up slightly, Derek mused.

"Uh-I mean what? I didn't-" Derek cut him off with a "no, shh"

"Bu-" 

"Shh, I said." Derek grinned. "I've had a pretty big crush on you too"

"Really?!" Stiles yelled, almost falling over again.

"Yes, Yeah." Derek answered, holding Stiles steady again, this time opting to grab his hands instead of his arms. 

Stiles answering grin was the brightest thing that Derek has ever seen. Derek smiled back, but put a hand to Stiles chest when he leaned in to kiss him, prompting a pout to make a home on Stiles face.

"But-what?" Stiles asked confused.

"Stiles, this whole event has been great, trust me, and I really do like you,  _trust me_ , but, you're drunk and I don't want to take advantage of you. Tell you what, how about we exchange numbers, and then tomorrow, we can pick a day for a nice date? Is that okay?" Derek said.

"Yeah...yeah, that sounds good." Stiles said, clumsily pulling out his phone, his wide smile back to replace the pout.

They exchanged information, Stiles putting Derek in his phone as "Grumpy Cat" which prompted Derek to smirk and put Stiles in as "Leaf Man", prompting a scowl followed by a laugh shared by the pair. 

"I really should get home...If I wait any longer the cab fair will be insane." Derek said while standing, stretching, and quickly calling for a cab.

Stiles stared at the sliver of skin that peeked out of the bottom of Derek's shirt, and then looked up, and was met with Derek's smirk. Sticking his tongue out like the mature adult he was, Stiles stood up as well, and then gave Derek a very clumsy hug.

"Bye Grumpy Cat." Stiles said into Derek's (very,  _very_ , well-muscled) shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah bye Leaf M- wait how are you getting home?" Derek pulled back and asked.

"Home? This is my home! I'm going to go in and crash in my non-occupied bed. Locked doors are great man! Something that Jackson really should learn..." Stiles said smiling

"Oh, well, okay, then guess this is goodbye." Derek said, walking slowly towards the cab that pulled up.

"Yeah..." Stiles said, reluctantly walking towards the door.

"Ah, fuck it" Stiles said, and before Derek could even ask what Stiles meant, he had an armful of the guy himself, with his very plush, and oh-so-soft lips against his. Derek responded in kind, until the harsh beep of the cab driver's horn broke them out of their stupor. 

"The longer I sit in this car, the more money you owe me bucko!" The cab driver yelled out the window.

"Yeah, yeah" Derek answered, flapping his hand at the rude driver, turning towards a grinning Stiles and giving him a hug.

"Well...text me" Derek said while getting into the cab.

"Yeah..definitely" Stiles said while walking to his door.

Shutting the car door, Derek looked out the window and thought to himself, not that parties weren't so bad after all, oh no Derek still hated parties, but that he really owes Isaac big time.

* * *

 

Stiles and Derek did arrange a first date, which turned into a second, third, fourth, and eventually losing count somewhere in there.

And then five years later at their wedding, Derek made sure to tell the entire 300-person lot of wedding guests about how him and Stiles essentially met, much to Stiles red-faced chagrin. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this little piece of cracky-fluff that's been rolling around in my mind for a few days. I wish I could figure out how to link you to the original post that inspired this...but yeah aha. Basically the post was saying how the person loved how drunk people react to things, and someone added on that their friend was sad at a party once so a drunk girl gave her a leaf to make her feel better, and boom! My mind came up with this fic. If you have any suggestions, you can leave them in the comments, or you can tweet them to me at @obroseyposeys.


End file.
